Yukiko the Futanari- One-shot
by snakebit1995
Summary: Yukiko has a secret in her pants and one night she ends up sharing it with some of ehr friends. Lemon Story containing Futanari.


_Italics indicate Thinking_

_**NOTE: Some of my readers requested a Persona One-Shot. I've never played Person 4. I've seen P4 the animation and I did my best to try and stay close to what I remember. Unlike my Fairy Tail and One Piece Stories, which I read the manga weekly, I have very little personal experience with this franchise.**_

* * *

**Yukiko's POV**

My name is Yukiko and I'm a normal girl…or I used to be. One day my friends and I went into the TV like we always do. Came out fine like I always do, but when I woke up the next morning.

I had grown a penis and balls, right there above my womanhood.

I tried to ignore it for a while, I didn't say anything to anyone but after a while it started to get…bothersome. I was calling me to relive the built up pressure. Soon I was in a habit of masturbating frequently. I kept it hidden for a long time, but eventually I got called out on my behavior by Chie and soon she was in on reliving my stress.

But that's not today. Today I woke up like I always do, with a bad case of morning wood.

"Just like every day." I mumbled rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

My boner was poking up in my shorts and begging to be taken care of. I moved the waist band down and let my junk free. My balls were saggy like always and my dick was painfully hard.

"Ha." I sighed as I wrapped my delicate fingers around my rod and began stroking.

At first I was a little apprehensive about masturbating but once I stared to feel the pleasure of it I was doing it more and more, practically like clockwork. Every morning I would wake up and jack off.

"Mmmmm." I let out a subtle moan as I jerked faster and faster.

I was picking up speed and lifting my hips as I got closer and closer to my daily morning release.

"Oh yeah…just a little…more…" I panted biting my lip to keep my voice down.

My balls were slapping into my hand as I fapped faster and faster sending waves of pleasure to my core.

I felt a familiar tingle and knew I was about to lose it.

"Ohh!" I gasped as semen spewed out of my cock and splashed all over my smooth tummy.

It was nice and warm making me moan as I came off my high. I looked at the clock and saw I had spent a little longer then usual on my personal time and if I didn't hurry I might end up late for school. I quickly got dress and tucked everything away and headed off to school.

* * *

**A few hours later.**

School used to be easy…but ever since I got this new attachment it's been harder. I used to only be into boy…not that I was ever much of a public romantic. But once I grew this even girls started to turn me on. The legs, the butts, the breasts…OH BABY! I don't know if I have extra hormones running though me or what but I just wanna bend them over the desk and…UGH!

I was having another 'stressful' day trying to get through class when lunch rolled around. Chie came and sat with me. We talked for a while but I was mostly in a fog due to the outfits the others were wearing.

"So what's up?" Chie asked

"N-nothing." I said biting my lip.

Chie leaned in and whispered "You wanna go take care of that?"

I looked at her "Yeah…I gonna lose it."

We both got up and headed to the bathroom. Luckily no one was in there so we took a stall and locked it.

"It's been a couple days." Chie said lifting my skirt and moving my underwear to free my dick.

"Just hurry." I begged "It's practically throbbing."

Chie took her soft tongue and licked the shaft slowly; coating it in her saliva and making me shiver as I held my skirt out of the way. She looked up at me with those adorable eyes and I almost lost it right there.

After thoroughly coating my penis Chie took a few inches into her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth, making me groan.

I threw my head back and let out quiet pants and hisses and Chie worked her tongue over my shaft.

"It's so thick." Chie mumbled "So long to I can barely fit it all in my mouth."

"Ohh." I softly moaned "That's it right there. Thanks Chie I needed this."

"No problem." She said "I'm here anytime you need some relief."

Chie picked up her pace and added in some slurping noises to push me over the edge.

"Chie…I'm gonna…"

"Fill my mouth." She said "I wanna taste you."

Chie gave my dick a few more licks and I reached my climax.

"Ohh." I let out a low groan as cum flew out of my balls and into Chie waiting mouth.

After covering her face and some of her hair with my cum Chie quickly licked it off.

"Great as always." She smiled "We still have a few minutes…if you wanna."

I thought about it and saw I was still hard.

"I guess a quickie won't hurt." I said.

Chie braces herself against the wall and stuck her little butt out for me. I rubbed my hands over her skirt and flipped into up to see her cute shorts. I quickly pulled those out of the way along with her panties. I moved them out of the way and teased my entrance with my dick head.

"Don't tease." She begged "Hurry up."

I obliged and slowly slid my long rod into her warmth.

"Mmmmm." She groaned at the girth.

"So tight." I grunted as I pushed a little more in.

I grabbed Chie's hips and started thrusting into her slowly. My hips clapped against her ass as we did it in the bathroom.

"Harder." She begged "Harder."

"Keep it down." I said increasing my speed and feeling my balls slap into her leg.

The two of us let out soft moans as we fucked in the bathroom. I was in heaven as Chie's sweet pussy squeezed the hell out of my long cock. Soon we were both drawing closer to a great orgasm.

"Just a little more." Chie said "I'm almost there."

"Me to." I panted.

I bumped into her ass a few more times and Chie let out a groan and got really tight.

"Oh yeah." I moaned "Here it…AHHH!"

I felt myself release inside Chie. Now that the both of us had been taken care of we fixed our clothes and headed back to class.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Chie asked as we walked through the halls.

"I think so?" I told her "Why?"

"It's nothing; I just thought maybe you and I could go out and do something, maybe invite Naoto and Rise to have a girl's night…but if you're busy."

"Sorry." I sighed "I'll see what I can do though."

* * *

**That night.**

By the grace of God I was somehow able to take the night off. Chie, Naoto, Rise, and I went for a walk and to the park. We stopped to get a little something to eat but we didn't do much except for hang out. After all that Chie insisted that we all sleep at her house. I was against it because Chie knows how I get with my new attachment.

Everything was going fine. We were getting ready to go to sleep, dressed in nice PJs. I was a little distracted by Rise and Naoto in their cute clothes…god they were cute.

We sat up and talked for a bit before we were all about to pack it in for the day. Everything was fine until…

"Before we go to bed I have one thing I want to show you." Chie said walking up to me.

She pushed me over and started yanking my pants off.

"No wait stop!"

It was too late. My entire lower body had been exposed. I could hear Rise and Naoto gasp and wonder what was going on.

"Wait…how…?" Naoto asked.

"It just happened." I shrugged.

"It's so fleshy." Rise said poking it.

"Don't touch it." I pouted.

The two kept poking and studying my penis and making it get hard and uncomfortable.

"Stop I'm…I'm gonna…HA!"

The aggressive touching had caused me to blow my load all over poor Rise's face.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

Rise just blinked

"It tastes…good." She said as her tongue touched her lip.

"I know right" Chie added "that stuffs great."

"…is it?" Naoto asked.

"Here taste." Rise was holding her finger out.

She licked the finger and her eyes perked up.

"It's not…bad…"

"You haven't even seen the best part." Chie said straddling my hips and making my dick rub against her thin shorts.

"Chie…don't. HA!"

I gasped as Chie slid herself onto my cock while the other girls watched. Chie started bouncing up and down on and making me moan.

"You two…oh…get over here." Chie said "You'll be up soon."

Chie was moving so aggressively I was getting really close to coming quickly.

"Chie…I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

Chie got off me and a little cum dribbled out of her.

"You two get in there." She told the other girls "Lick it clean."

The two crawled up and studied my Chie juice covered penis. Their shirts were dropping and I got a good view of Naoto's big rack.

_Why does she hide those glorious breasts?_

I reached out and grabbed at her soft tits.

"Ah!" Naoto moaned as I squeezed her breasts.

I felt a tingle and saw Rise had my penis in her mouth. Naoto moved over and lifted her shirt up causing her large chest to wobble around. She wrapped her warm cleavage around my penis, moving them up and down, her and Rise alternated licks when my dick came up.

"Oh…that feels so good." I moaned.

"It's so long." Rise said laying back and spreading her legs "I wonder what it's like inside."

I moved up and placed my dick near her entrance "Are you sure."

"Fill me." She said.

I pushed forward and groaned as I entered her. I gave her a moment to get settled before I began rocking my hips. The two of us hissed and moaned as we rocked our bodies.

"This is incredible." Rise moaned "I feel so good."

"Me to." I said "You so tight."

I grabbed her shoulders and moved faster and faster till we were both in sync. Rise's cute idol body was pinned under me as my dick entered and exited her constantly.

"Oh I feel it." Rise moaned "I'm gonna…HAAA!"

I felt her get tight and push me to the breaking point.

"RISE!" I exploded inside her and got up while my cum dripped out.

I saw that Naoto was the only one left I hadn't fucked yet. She wasn't too far off with a finger inside her pussy. I went over and moved her so she was on all fours. I went behind her and grabbed her hips a forced my cock inside her.

"OHH!" Naoto moaned when I pushed into her and stretched her walls.

"AHH!" I gasped at just how good she felt.

I grabbed her hips and started pulling her onto my dick. I heard slapping sounds as my balls hit her thighs and her breasts slapped into her chest.

"OH! More! Faster!" she begged.

I dug my fingers into her ass and moved with more fervor. Soon we were both groaning in pleasure and ready to explode.

"ha…ha….HAAAA!"

I groaned as I blew my load inside Naoto.

"UGH!" I groaned as cum poured into Naoto and filled her up.

Each of the girls passed out after I had pleased them and not long after I fell asleep.

_Maybe this isn't all that bad._

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Remember when I said this wasn't so bad…yeah I was wrong.

The three of them came up to me after school one day.

"So uh….yeah." Chie said tapping her foot.

"This is kinda…" Rise mumbled.

"Well you see what happened was…" Naoto said twiddling her fingers.

"We're pregnant."

"You're all…oh boy…why is it getting so dark?"

I kinda blacked out after that.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm snakebit1995. I write various stores, usually including Futanari and various transformations (Breast expansion, Gender bender, etc.). If this is your first time reading one of my stories check out some of my other work.**

**Futanari Lucy- A lemon filled story of Lucy Heartfilia a kind and adorable mage with a secret in her pants (Fairy Tail)**

**Nami's Futanari Adventure- A story about the navigator of the Strawhat pirates and how she deals with her life as a Futa (One Piece)**

**If you have a suggestion for another franchise you would like me to potentially write a story about let me know.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
